


under the harpy filled sky

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [258]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Asking Out, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, PJO, Percico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Hey Nico.”Oh, so he wasn’t the only one awake.





	under the harpy filled sky

Nico sat on a log by the bright campfire, it was late, and all other campers had already gone to bed. Nico would be up for a while more, he felt safe in the dark, and the warmth of the fire was cozy. And if the harpies found him out of bed, he could just shadow travel.

“Hey Nico.”

Oh, so he wasn’t the only one awake.

He turned around and saw Percy, and had to do everything to not let a rosy blush spread across his pale cheeks. Of course it was him.

“Hey Percy, what are you doing up?”

“Well, I came to ask you something.” he said,

Nico saw how Percy gulped as he gathered the courage. He gave Nico a shy, embarrassed smile as his cheeks reddened, and he scratched the back of his neck to try to calm himself down. And while doing that, Nico was lost in the depth of Percy’s sea green eyes.

“So, do you wanna go on, like, a date with me?”

At first, Nico thought he must have heard wrong. Percy, asking him on a date? That was way too good to be true, because he was so convinced that the son of Poseidon had no feelings for him, atleast not the kind of feelings Nico had for Percy. And not just that, it had taken Nico so long to come to term with his own sexuality, but now he was finally proud of himself, and also had accepted the feelings he had Percy. He had never expected that he would like him back, at all.

But here they stood, Percy nervously smiled, and asking him on a date.

It had to be a joke, right?

But Nico saw the look in Percy’s sea green eyes, he was really asking him, it looked sincere.

So he nodded.

“Of course, I’d love too Percy. Where do you want to go? I can shadow travel us anywhere.”

“Well, what about, a movie? Just you and me?”

”I’d... love that.”


End file.
